villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mi-go
The Mi-go (sometimes known as Mi-gos in plural) are a race of disturbing alien entities described in the works of H.P. Lovecraft. Described as large and pink they are a fusion of fungus and crustacean with a number of bizarre adaptations (yet still being more humanoid than a lot of Lovecraftian monsters). It is a race that has strongholds across the cosmos (the galaxy or universe, not clear) and the multiverse itself. Biology The Mi-go have much variety throughout the multiverse in the Cthulhu Mythos. What is consistent is that though they have elements of both fungi and insectoid (or crustacean), they are always a fungal species. *Lovecraft = They have elliptical heads, lobster-like claws, two large leathery wings, & multiple limbs. Due to their biology, the Lovecraftian version of the Mi-go is able to go into suspended animation until the sun or another source of heat softens them up and you can't take pictures of the aliens. *Delta-Green (Pagan Publishing) = Depending on the caste determines how many limbs they have, whether they have wings, and if so how many. Their form is gelatinous and the limbs and wings are extended from the mass. Communication appears to be at least in part via the glowing colors generated by their head. They can lose up to 55% of their mass and still function normally, and even survive for a long time with only 12% of their mass though with limited abilities. *Eldritch Skies (Battlefield Press) = Similar in appearance to the Lovecraftian Mi-go with a major difference. Due to engineering that they have done on their race, they have become a lower tier transcendental race. One that can use hyperspatial energies to fly through hyperspace. They also are highly psychic and have a limited hive-mind. *CthulhuTech (Sandstorm Productions) = They have multiple limbs ending in slender claws, the head seamlessly merges with the body, numerous long tendrils come from the mouth coming from the head, and two large leathery wings. Communication is via the motion of the wings and facial tendrils. Migou DNA is mutable and has genetic memory. Some of them have psionic abilities. Society *Delta-Green = Their society is made up of castes. So far three castes have been identified by humans; scientist, worker, and soldier. Mentally they look at everything logically and are even able to have several lines of logical though in their head. What they cannot do is imagine things or think outside the box. *Eldritch Skies = It is a society of individuals who maintain a constant low-level telepathic link with other members of Mi-go society. They don't communicate everything to each other and if it's something important (e.g. emotion or knowledge) that they want to transmit it is done. *CthulhuTech = Their society has an inflexible hierarchy and while appearing to humans as a hive mind, they are actually individuals with their own thought processes and emotions alien to humanity. The race has 300 strains, each with its own preferred occupations, biases, habits, and talents. If a significant number of them find themselves in the same place, they subconsciously create a localized collective consciousness with a specific focus. Cthulhu Mythos They are neither actively hostile nor friendly towards humanity - being totally amoral in nature, though they are often depicted as somewhat mad scientists by human standards and have a number of gruesome technologies that they have used on humans (both willing and unwilling). In fact their most famous device is the stuff of nightmares, known as a "brain cylinder", this device allows a human brain to be removed from its body and transferred across great distances in space and time without fear of death and to add to the horror external devices could be attached to this device to allow the brain to see, hear and even speak. However, Mi-Gos see this act as a generosity they display to humans for showing their superior medical knowledge. They were former worshippers of the Elder Gods but they turned their backs on them and they are currently at war with them, yet this by no means makes them an ally to humanity as they are far too alien to understand such petty things as human frailty or compassion. History CthulhuTech Migou In the "CthulhuTech" universe, the Migou have an empire that spans galaxies. Pluto is the closest outpost to Earth in this vast intergalactic empire. The Migou attempted to conquer Earth to enslave humanity in the mid-21st century via the use of an army of human clones, the Nazzadi (jet black skinned, red-eyed). During the First Arcanotech War (2059-2065 AD), approximately 40% of humanity was killed (over a billion) and much devastation was done to Earth. Once the Nazzadi discovered they were clones of the humans in 2064 AD, there was a short civil war among them which ended in victory for the pro-Earth Nazzadi who made peace with the humans and defected to their side. Though a minority remained loyal to the Mi-go and continued guerrilla warfare. The Second Arcanotech War (2074-2078 AD), began when the Migou decided to conquer Earth themselves. They quickly annihilated human colonies and bases throughout the Solar System and then invaded Earth. First they seized the polar regions and then conquered the Nordic countries, Tasmania, Northwestern Canada (Nunavut and Northwest Territories), Alaska, Iceland, the southern end of Argentina, Greenland, and most of Russia. Billions of humans died in this invasion. In 2078 A.D., the situation changed. The machinations of the cults and agents of the Great Old Ones (Hastur and Cthulhu) and of the Outer God Nyarlathotep changed everything. It was now a 4-sided war between the humans and their Nazzadi allies (New Earth Government), the Migou, the Esoteric Order of Dagon (Cthulhu) and the Rapine Storm (Hastur). The Migou are very familiar with the Great Old Ones, and know that if Cthulhu returns they may end up being enslaved so now the stakes are vastly higher. As of 2085 AD, the Migou have expanded their territory to include northeastern China (Manchuria) and most of Central Asia. The Rapine Storm controls most of Southeast Asia, Tibet, western Xinjiang, southwestern China, Afghanistan, northern Iran, northern Pakistan, northeast India, Turkmenistan, the Himalayan Mountains, and Transcaucasia. The Esoteric Order of Dagon controls the oceans and most of the world's coastline. The rest is in the hands of the New Earth Government and it slowly but steadily keeps shrinking as more and more territory is lost to the Migou, the EOD, and the Rapine Storm. Eldritch Skies Mi-go In the "Eldritch Skies" universe, the Mi-go are the dominant spacefaring race in the galaxy with hundreds of worlds within 400 parsecs of Earth (approx 1,200 light years). They despise the Great Old Ones for being a destructive force in the universe and are in constant monitoring to make sure that they are unable to leave the dimensional prison they are currently trapped within. They fear and hate the extra-dimensional psychic vampiric entities known as the Cthulhoids (led by Cthulhu), and monitor the status of the dimensional prison where they are currently trapped. It is the main reason they maintain relations with humanity and have even provided technological assistance. Prior to humanity becoming a spacefaring race, the Mi-go had colonized Earth 250 million years ago when the world was dominated by the Elder Ones (aka, Elder Things) and the Great Race of Yith. For the next 50 million years, relations between the three will vary between trade and war. In the final war between the Mi-go and the Elder Ones, the Mi-go destroyed in 200 million BC a major city of the Elder Ones with a comet, killing a million. The Elder Ones later signed a peace treaty with the Mi-go. After the impact of the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs in 65 million BC, the Mi-go abandoned the world. Though they on and off continued small mining operations. Delta Green Mi-go In the "Delta Green" universe, the Mi-go have been manipulating the human race for millennia. Why they manipulate human society, governments, corporations, and so on is not known. Currently they control the most powerful nation on Earth (United States) via their alliance with the secret government organization, Majestic-12. Though MJ-12 was created in 1947 due to the Roswell Incident (Mi-go) and when they established contact with the Mi-go in 1980, within a year an alliance was established. Very little is known about Mi-go activities elsewhere except that they are active elsewhere across the stars. When it comes to the Great Old Ones, they envy the power they have over energy and what they are able to do with it but despise them for all the destruction they cause. For while the Great Old Ones are a force of Chaos, the Mi-go are a force for Order. Their focus is on learning how to manipulate the various types of energy, including magical. They have become quite skilled at doing so but are nowhere near the level of the Great Old Ones. To them the ultimate goal is not to master energy manipulation to become transcendent beings like the Great Old Ones but to evolve and to one day become like gods, to be able to shape reality. Pathfinder Mi-go In the "Pathfinder" universe (Paizo Publishing), the Mi-go have colonized countless worlds in the galaxy and their number is incalculable. They are masters of both technology and magic, and have merged the two created devices that should be impossible and to shape reality. Wherever there is sentient life and the Mi-go have an interest in that world, they infiltrate their societies and manipulate late them to better serve their agenda. The goal of the Mi-go is to eventually master and control the universe. Category: Hegemony Category: Mutilators Category: Imperialists Category: Hostile Species Category: Science Fiction Villains Category: Horror Villains Category:Cults Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Book Villains Category:Amoral Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Successful